


Witch

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fear, Forests, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Public Nudity, Season/Series 01, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia discovers her true self. Can be read as taking place after season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch

Forest trees falling,  
Your pale, bare skin in black dirt  
Woods echo your screams.


End file.
